Sucrette en el mundo de Guertena
by PennyLane98
Summary: "Bienvenidos a mi mundo" /ArminxPenny. GarryxIb. ¡Pasen y lean! Capítulo 1.


_**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Nuevo fic. Esta vez, un crossover. Si quieren saber como es Penny Lane, miren en mi perfil, por favor.**_

_**Es mi primera vez escribiendo un crossover, por lo que estoy nerviosa.**_

_**Intenté describir el juego lo más exacto posible, escribí esto con el juego abierto xd**_

_**Pasen y lean.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Corazón de Melón es propiedad de ChiNoMiKo y Bemoov.**_

_**Ib es propiedad de Kouri.**_

* * *

-Hey, hey, Armin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que te aburre, pero quiero que me acompañes a una galería de arte.

-No, Penny. Es más de lo que puedo soportar. Además, a ti tampoco te gustan.

-Pero… Es de un artista llamado Weiss Guertena… Me parece interesante…

-A ti todo te parece interesante…

Armin suspiró, mirando a la pelivioleta, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, quien tenía un puchero en su lindo rostro.

-Bueno, iremos.

-¡Yeeey! –Penny empezó a dar saltos- Pues nos vamos ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sí! Ya tengo las entradas, sabía que aceptarías. – Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Hey, Ib! Vámonos ya. No olvides tu pañuelo.

-Sí, mamá.

Una niña castaña y con ojos como la sangre se alistaba para salir a una galería, nunca había ido a una y quería ver como era. Se puso su ropa favorita, una falda roja con zapatos a juego, una blusa blanca con un listón cerca del cuello y dejó su cabello suelto. ¡Sería divertido ir a una galería!

* * *

Garry desayunaba como cada mañana, pensando que podría hacer hoy. Mientras miraba el periódico, leyó que hoy abría una galería de arte de un tal Weiss Guertena.

-Ya que no tengo nada que hacer hoy… Supongo que iré un rato.

Se puso su ropa de siempre y un abrigo holgado para la ocasión, y salió destino a la galería.

* * *

-Vaya… ¡Es gigante! ¡Es hermosa! ¡Es genial!

Penny daba vueltas por la galería, hasta una niña de ojos rojos que Armin vio pasar se veía más tranquila que ella. Armin se aburría, las obras eran raras, pero le llamó la atención a ambos un enorme cuadro en el centro de la galería. "Mundo Fabricado".

* * *

La pequeña niña miraba como una adolescente de pelo violeta giraba siendo perseguida por un chico de ojos azules. Se estaba aburriendo en la galería, había bonitas obras pero todo le resultaba normal, ya se quería ir. Decidió seguir a los adolescentes, le llamaban mucho la atención, también llegó a ese gigantesco cuadro. "Mundo… ¿Qué?" No conocía la otra palabra.

* * *

Garry estaba a punto de irse, ya había recorrido toda la galería sin nada en especial que lo entretuviera. Pasó por un enorme cuadro que 2 adolescentes y una niña miraban fijamente, y lo miró también con interés.

…

"¿Qué pasa?"

El mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de las 4 personas. Las luces parpadearon, y todas las personas que estaban por ahí desaparecieron, menos ellos.

-A-Armin… ¿Q-Qué pasa?

-No lo sé, pero quédate a mi lado.

La niña empezó a caminar lejos de ellos.

-¡Oye, oye! Cariño, es mejor que nos quedemos juntos, ¿No crees? Por alguna razón todos han desaparecido menos nosotros,que estábamos mirando el cuadro…

Garry tomó la mano de Ib, manteniéndola a su lado.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos solo aquí parados, debemos investigar como salir de aquí.

De las 4 personas que allí estaban, la niña de ojos rojos parecía la más calmada.

-Bueno… Primero verifiquemos las puertas y ventanas.

Todo estaba cerrado; Penny temblaba, y Armin trataba de parecer tranquilo.

En un momento se separaron; Garry e Ib fueron a ver la parte baja de la galería; Armin y Penny volvieron a ver el cuadro de "Mundo Fabricado".

-Espera, Armin… ¡Ha aparecido algo escrito debajo de la pintura!

"Vengan para abajo, y les mostraré un lugar maravilloso"

-¿Para abajo? La niña y el chico estaban llendo. ¡Debemos ir a decirles!

-Sí, vamo- ¡Espera!

Armin vio espantado como el cuadro gigante cambiaba, las formas y colores que estaban dentro. De pronto aparecieron en un pasillo azul. Habían dos caminos, y dos cuadros en la pared. Uno con rocas en un fondo azul, y otro igual pero con un fondo rojo.

-¿Pero qué caraj- Penny, estás bien?

-¡Obviamente no estoy bien! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

* * *

Ib y Garry fueron a ver la parte de debajo de la galería, y cuando vieron el cuadro "El abismo de las profundidades" Vieron que habían pasos hechos con pintura azul que se dirigían hacia el cuadro. Ib se inclinó para ver mejor, pero resbaló con la pintura fresca y curiosamente cayó dentro del cuadro. Garry casi sin pensarlo se lanzó tras ella, no dejaría que esa niña quede sola.

Ambos aparecieron en un pasillo azul con dos cuadros, y encontraron a Armin y Penny, pensando hacia donde debía ir.

Siguieron el camino del cuadro azul, y por las paredes había letras con pintura roja "VEN" decía todo. Vieron una puerta que era tapada conuna mesa que encima tenía un jarrón, que dentro tenía 4 rosas. Todas tenían 10 pétalos, excepto la de Ib, que tenía 5.

Cada chico agarró una; Penny la violeta, Ib la roja, Garry la azul y Armin la blanca.

Junto al jarrón había letrero; "Tú y la rosa están conectados. Conoce el peso de tu propia vida".

Por alguna razón, ellos guardarían la rosa. Movieron la mesa que tapaba la puerta y entraron a ka habitación; donde había el cuadro de una mujer. un letrero y una llave azul. "Cuando la rosa se marchita, tú también" Ib agarró la llave, y la cara de la mujer del cuadro se contorsionó hasta tener un tipo de mirada burlona. Salieron de la habitación, y en el pasillo, las letras habían cambiado: "LADRÓN"

Siguieron caminando hacia el final del otro pasillo, donde abrieron la puerta con la llave azul y entraron a una habitación de color verde.

En una de las paredes, había unas palabras.

"Bienvenidos a mi mundo"

* * *

_**Aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Sinceramente, no fue fácil, no me animaba a subirlo. Si les gusta subiré más, pero me demoraré un poco, porque me centraré más que todo en mis otros fics.**_

_**¿Alguna felicitación, consejo, crítica, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte? Déjalo en un review.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto~**_


End file.
